mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия танца
Русская стенограмма= :Пинки Пай: ритмично Вправо! Вправо! Влево! И вверх! И вверх! Теперь вниз! И вокруг! Мойте машину хорошенько! Давай! :вода :фена :скрип :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Спасибо, Большой Маки. :уъезжает :Радуга Дэш: Класс! Ещё денюжки в нашу копилку! :Пинки Пай: Вуу-хуу! :Рарити: Фух... Сделаем переры? А то солнце и пена совсем испортит мне причёску. :Все: соглашаются :Радуга Дэш: Эй, а кто-нибудь видел Искорку? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я здесь. Я ещё раз подвела итоги. :Сансет Шиммер: Собранных денег хватит на ремонт лагеря Эверфри? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы собрали только половину. Я пересчитала деньги четыре раза, чтобы наверняка. :Все: унывают :Эпплджек: Это ничего. Будем дальше мыть машины. Наверняка есть ещё грязные. :дует :Сансет Шиммер: По-моему нам придётся придумать новый план. :Радуга Дэш: Но у нас мало времени! Срок сбора денег на лагерь через неделю! Пинки Пай уже устроила распродажу выпечки! Искорка и Флаттершай дневной лагерь для собак! А мы с Сансет эту автомойку! :Рарити: Не волнуйтесь. Моя очередь придумывать план. И я уже задумала кое-что замечательное! Это будет самое прибыльное из всех наших предприятий! Короный номер! :Эпплджек: И-хуу! Вот это дело! Что за идея? :Рарити: Встретимся в музыкальной комнате после обеда и я вам всё объясню. :Радуга Дэш: Ага! :Пинки Пай: Иии-хи-хии! :Спайк: У тебя нет плана. :Рарити: Как ты догадался?! :песня Specials :титры :Рарити: Проклятье! Три часа и не одной прибыльной идеи для срочного сбора средств. Обычно, витрины вдохновляют меня. :ТВ-диктор: Ты музыкант? :Рарити: Хмм? :ТВ-диктор: Ты любишь танцевать с друзьями? :Рарити: Да. :ТВ-диктор: Ты - уникальная, классная и стильная? :Рарити: Да, да, да и... несомненно! :ТВ-диктор: Ты хочешь выиграть денежный приз? :Рарити: Да! :ТВ-диктор: Так учавствуй к конкурсе Кантерлотского Моло Шанса в танце! Тебе нужно лишь музыкальное видео, оригинальные песни и танцы! И ты можешь получить главный приз! Запишись прямо сейчас у магазина соков. :глории :Рарити: Мы обязательно победим! :Соур Свит: нежно Рарити! Ха-ха! Какой приятный сюрприз! кисло Мрак. :Рарити: Ах! Соур Свит! Санни Флэр! Сто лет вас не видела! :Шугаркоут: После Игр дружбы прошло несколько месяцев. :Рарити: И только? хихиканье Как дела у вас в Кристальной академии? :Санни Флэр: О, лучше и быть не может с тех пор, как руководить стала директор Каденс. :Соур Свит: Да. Она разрешит нам провести весенний бал на яхте, если мы соберём деньги. :Рарити: О, это потрясающе. :Лемон Зэст: А ты тоже записываешься на конкурс "Шанса в танце" :Рарити: Да! Ха-ха-ха. И вы тоже пришли записаться на конкурс? :Шугаркоут: Нет, Рарити, нам просто нравится стоять в очередях. :Соур Свит: Я полагаю ты уже продумала идею для видео? Конкуренция там будет очень сильная. :Рарити: Да, меня осенило, как только я увидела то великолепное красное платье по пути сюда. :Соур Свит: Да. Расскажи подробней. :Рарити: О! Да, каждая из Рэйнбумс будет танцевать в своём стиле: фламенко, хип-хоп или уличный балет. И костюмы буду соотвествовать каждому жанру. Их придумает ваша покорная слуга. хихиканье :Шугаркоут: По-моему это очень хорошая идея. :Соур Свит: Н-да, хех, это неплохо. Если вы с этим не перестараетесь. :Рарити: Спасибо! А какая у вас идея? :Шугаркоут: Никакой. У нас пока нет идеи. :Соур Свит: Она хочет сказать, что это сюрприз. Но это будет замечательно и так оригинально! :Рарити: О, мне не терпится увидеть. Удачи! :Соур Свит: И тебе! :Рарити: Видите? Это чудесный план. Мы напишем слова для новой песни и поставим танцевальный "па". Наше видео выиграет главный приз и вуаля! :Эпплджек: Ты говоришь так, будто это проще простого. :Рарити: Да потому что так и есть! Даже девочки из Кристальной академии оогласны. Они тоже участвуют. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Рарити: Это проблема, дорогая? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет, ничуть. Просто я мало слышала о своей старой школе с тех пор, как ушла. :Спайк: Ну, по-моему, Кристальной академии далеко до Кантерлота. Мне здесь нравится! дрожит Ооо, ты меня понимаешь. :Рарити: Итак, прежде, чем мы начнём постановку хореографии, запинается есть лишь одна совсем крохотная мелочь, о которой я забыла предупредить. :Сансет Шиммер: Какая? :Рарити: Эээ... быстро Придётся использовать собранные деньги, чтобы купить ткань для костюмов! :Сансет Шиммер: Хмм. Сколько стоит главный приз? :Рарити: В два раза больше, чем понадобится для лагеря Эверфри! :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Тогда, конечно, можно потратить деньги на костюмы! :Эпплджек: Ах! О, будь что будет. Почему бы нет? :Радуга Дэш: Класс! :Пинки Пай: Ви-хии! :Сумеречная Искорка: По моим подсчётам, если мы одолжим Рарити собранные деньги, то получим в четыре раза больше, чем у нас есть! :Девочки Кантерлота: радуются :Сумеречная Искорка: Но если мы проиграем конкурс с видео, то вернёмся к началу - ноль долларов. Кто ещё думает, что это ужасный рискованный шаг? Тоесть, э-хе... я согласна. :Рарити: Ну, девочки. Кто готов снимать наше победное танцевальное видео? :Девочки Кантерлота: радуются :Рарити: хихиканье Похоже мне пора идти за покупками! :Рарити: Повторим ещё раз с самого начала. Радуга Дэш, не забудь свой выход, когда Флаттершай делает тройной пируэт, помнишь? :бип :Рарити: И... мотор! :музыка из "Магия танца" :Рарити: Стоп! :остановилась :Радуга Дэш: Эй! А куда делась музыка? :Рарити: Флаттершай, это должен быть тройной пируэт. :Спайк: зевает :Флаттершай: Я знаю. Просто... ах... ох... ох... кажется я не смогу его сделать. :Рарити: Конечно, сможешь, дорогая. Я верю в тебя! :Спайк: Может ты попробуешь "джазовые" движения? :Сансет Шиммер: Хах. Спасибо, Спайк. Но все движения довольно трудные. :Рарити: О, я знаю. Но чтобы победить, мы должны показать высший класс! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кристальная академия покажет класс. Они отлично танцуют и очень любят состязаться. :Эпплджек: Может мы забудем о других командах и вернёмся к танцу? :Пинки Пай: Отличная мысль, Эпплджек! синтезатора барабанов Это так здорово! Я всё время репетирую! одышка :Рарити: Начнём с выхода Радуги. Ах... И... мотор! :музыка из "Магия танца" :Рарити: О! Ох! Это катастрофа! :Сансет Шиммер: Ой, прости, Рарити. :Рарити: Ох. Я могу его починить, но нужно сбегать за тканью в магазин. Продолжайте репетировать без меня! Ааааа! :Рарити: Хорошо, что остались деньги на запасную ткань. :музыка :Рарити: А-ах! Это костюм в стиле диско? И пачка для уличного балета?! Не может быть. Они украли мою блестящую идею. :швейной машинки :тук, тук :Пинки Пай: Мы здесь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы получили СМС. Ты писала, что это срочно. :Эпплджек: Всё в порядке, сахарок? :Рарити: Ну, раз вы спросили... рыдания я отвечу "нееееет!". :Флаттершай: О, нет. Что случилось? :Рарити: слёзы Соур Свит и девчонки из Кристальной академии украли идею нашего видео! сопение Я видела, как они снимали его в Молле. Они скопировали мои идеи костюмов и всё-всё. И конечно, они выглядели потрясающе... но хуже всего то, что они замечательно танцуют! :Пинки Пай: Это действительно кошмар! Дать тебе платочек? :Рарити: сопение Ах. сморкание Они расчитывают на меня. На то, что видео выиграет главный приз для лагеря. Ох, как я могла быть такой глупой? Конечно, они украли мою идею! Я, бувально, подала им её на блюдечке! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты слишком строга к себе. Нужны не одни Игры дружбы, чтобы девочки из Кристальной академии поняли, что победа это ещё не всё. :Эпплджек: Э, может всё это к лучшему. :Рарити: Хмм? То есть как? :Эпплджек: Э, твоя идея и костюмы были замечательными, но, э... наш танец... :Сансет Шиммер: Ммм... не очень-то. :Эпплджек: хихиканье Мы и двух шагов не могли сделать, не врезаясь в друг друга. хихиканье :Девочки Кантерлота: смех :Пинки Пай: И не говори! :Рарити: Стоп! Вы выглядели прекрасно! вздыхание Ну, может и не прекрасно, но, но, но... у нас получилось лучше! И, главное, мы не должны позволить им победить! Эта наша идея видео и я пойду прямо в Кристальную академию, и дам им понять, что они не с теми связались! Ммм! Кто со мной?! :молчание :Рарити: горло Нет, я серьёзно, кто со мной? Я понятия не имею, как добраться до Академии. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я пойду. Может я смогу убедить их. Мы же были в одном классе. :Рарити: То, что надо! Идём! :музыка :Рарити: Порядок, где танцевальная студия? :Сумеречная Искорка: Здесь танцевальная студия? :Рарити: Ты не училась с этой школе? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я могу показать, где библиотека. :музыка :Рарити: Стой, тишш. Это их музыка. Есть! :Соур Свит: Привет! Что вы скажете о нашем номере? Уже испугались? :Рарити: Не смей менять тему, Соур Свит! :Шугаркоут: Но ты не начинала тему. :Рарити: Ты тоже! :Соур Свит: Ну... ладно... :Рарити: Вы знаете, зачем мы здесь! Вы украли мою... нашу идею музыкального видео! Теперь... меняйте номер или пожалеете! :Соур Свит: О, простите, но мы не можем... :Шэдоуболты: смех :Сумеречная Искорка: И почему же? :Санни Флэр: Потому что нам нужна победа. Да! :Соур Свит: И мы победим, потому что мы как раз готовы сдать наше видео. :Шэдоуболты: смех :Рарити: Что-что? заикаясь Это не важно! Мы всё равно снимем наше видео так, как мы планировали! :Соур Свит: Валяйте. Но только в вашем плане есть один изъян. :Санни Флэр: Когда вы сдадите ваше видео, все решат, что вы скопировали нас. :Шугаркоут: Только в худшей версии. :музыка снова включилась :Рарити: Это моя вина! Все собранные деньги пропали и у нас нет музыкального видео! Зря я убедила вас, что мы сможем сделать это за такое короткое время! :Радуга Дэш: Ты с ума сошла? Мы отлично делаем супер-быстрые дела. Посмотри на Пинки Пай. Она построила замок из шоколадных батончиков, пока мы разговаривали. :Пинки Пай: глотает Хотите? :Рарити: Я хочу найти новую идея для видео! :Пинки Пай: О. чавкает :Радуга Дэш: Так создадим её! :Рарити: Правда? :Девочки Кантерлота: соглашаются :Сансет Шиммер: Я уверена, если мы пораскинем мозгами, то придумаем что-нибудь ещё лучшее. :Рарити: Да ладно. Пожалуй, стоит попробовать. :вжух! :Пинки Пай: По-моему это работает! :Эпплджек: Да! У меня есть мысль! Итак, мы на уроке домоводства... :Рарити: Ааа! :Эпплджек: ...печём оладьи с яблоками! Потом достаём из духовки новую порцию. нюхает Ах... И все прекрасно проводят время! :Девочки Кантерлота: соглашаются :Рарити: Стой! Значит, в нашем музыкальном видео мы просто едим оладьи в школе, и всё? :Эпплджек: смех Видно, я слегка проголодалась. :Рарити: У кого есть другая идея? :Радуга Дэш: Ой, ой! У меня! Итак... мы посреди джунглей. Нас преследуют бандиты и стреляют в нас отравленными стрелами! :Девочки Кантерлота: крики :Радуга Дэш: И вдруг из ниоткуда появляется тень огромного зверя! :Аутсотля :Сумеречная Искорка: Погоди-ка! А это не сцена из новой книги о Дэринг Ду? :Радуга Дэш: смех Ну, да. Поэтому она кажется такой классной. Не важно. :Пинки Пай: Ладно! Я придумала! :Рарити: крик Пожалуйста, рассказывай. :Пинки Пай: Ну, мы начнём на... Луне! И на нас будут сверкающие костюмы. Нет, стойте! Мы будем в скафандрах! Нас окружает сыр-гарганзола. Но тут появляется космический пёс и начинает есть сыр. :Спайк: Ммм! Насыщенный вкус с нотками масла! :Девочки Кантерлота в сознании Рарити: хихиканье :Рарити: Стойте! Из этого ничего не выйдет! звуки :Пинки Пай: Ооо, почему? :Рарити: звуки Потому что этот конкурс-видео танцы и музыки! Понятно?! А не в одной из ваших идей вообще не было танцев! :Пинки Пай: Но они были забавными, да? хихиканье Твоя мне понравилась! :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо, Пинки! :Рарити: рычание :Флаттершай: Ты в порядке? :Рарити: В порядке?! Нет, не в порядке! Конкурс уже завтра, а мы с вами просто зря теряем время! :Рарити: рыдания Ном-ном-ном-ном-ном. рыдать Ном-ном-ном-ном-ном. :Санни Флэр: Всё бесполезно, Соур Свит. Зачем мы вообще пытаемся? :Соур Свит: Затем, что срок ещё не прошёл. Мы ещё можем придумать свою песню и заменить песню Сапфир Шорс, под которую репетировали наш танец. :Шугаркоут: Это маловероятно. :Лемон Зэст: Зачем мы сказали Рарити, что уже сдали наше видео? :Соур Свит: Чтобы использовать её идею. Рарити - творческая натура. Она придумает другую, а у нас без неё ничего нет. Представьте, что скажут наши одноклассники. :Лемон Зэст: Они скажут, что это наша вина, что весенний бал придётся устроить в скучной аудитории, а не на яхте, как мы обещали. :Соур Свит: Вот именно. :Рарити: О. Они не хотят разочаровать своих одноклассников. :Шугаркоут: У Рэйнбумс есть группа и эта крутая оригинальная песня, а у нас нет. :Соур Свит: Пока нет. :Санни Флэр: Признай, Соур. Мы обречены. :Рарити: горло Простите, девочки. :Соур Свит: Р-Рарити! Э, и давно ты здесь стоишь? :Рарити: Достаточно, чтобы услышать, что у вас нет своей песни. :Шугаркоут: Как я сказала. Обречены. пьёт :Рарити: Хе-хе-хе. горло А может и нет. Слушайте, я знаю, что наши команды не очень хорошо ладят, но кажется, у меня есть решение и все останутся в выигрыше. :Соур Свит: Мы тебя слушаем. :Эпплджек: Ну, и что это за план, которым ты так увлечена? :ахают :Сансет Шиммер: Разве эту идею не использовали девчонки с Кристальной академии? :Рарити: Да, верно, но и мы тоже. Девочки, можете выходить! В это очень трудно поверить, но они мне помогли понять, что конкуренция друг с другом ничего нам не даст! :Лемон Зэст: А Рарити показала нам, что нами движет лишь желание победить. Мы готовы были украсть, чтобы добиться победы. :Соур Свит: Но мы совсем не такие. Теперь. :Рарити: Девочки из Кристальной академии предложили помочь нам с танцем, если мы поможем им с песней. :Шугаркоут: Соединить наши таланты - это самое лучшее решение :Санни Флэр: Мы снимем потрясающее музыкальное видео. :Рарити: Ну, что вы скажете? Вы "за"? :Девочки Кантерлота: Эээмммм... :Пинки Пай: Лучшая! Идея! Музыкального! Видео на свете! :Все: смех :Флаттершай: Сначала вы должны выучить слова нашей песни. :Санни Флэр: Но она только про Рэйнбумс, в тексте нет ничего про нас. :Флаттершай: Пока. Ты поможешь мне изменить текст? :Рарити: Кто ещё готов поработать над музыкой? :Соур Свит: Мы займёмся ей, когда я научу вас танцевать! :Рарити: Сначала музыка. :Соур Свит: Сначала танец. :Рарити: Музыка! :Соур Свит: Танец! :Рарити: Музыка! :Соур Свит: Танец! :Шугаркоут: Порядок не имеет значение. :Рарити: О, да. :Рарити и Соур Свит: смех :Рарити: Свет! :Соур Свит: Камера! :Рарити: Мотор! :Эпплджек: У-хуу! Денег хватит, чтобы лагерь Эверфри стал как новенький! :Лемон Зэст: А наш осенний бал будет на яхте! :пять! :Пинки Пай: Кто готов отпраздновать со смузи от Тётушки Орендж?! :Все: радуются :Рарити: Ах! Оооооо! У меня вдруг возникла блестяща идея! Может Кристальной академии нужна группа-призёр, чтобы играть на весеннем балу? Вы сможете показать ваш новый танец! :Соур Свит: Это было бы здорово! Но тогда у нас возникнет новая диллема. :Рарити: О, нет. Какая? :Соур Свит: Придумать, что мы все наденем! :Рарити: О, у меня уже есть идеи и я готова ими поделиться. :Соур Свит: У меня тоже. :Рарити и Соур Свит: смех :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Pinkie Pie: rhythmically To the right! To the right! To the left! To the left! Now up! Now up! Bring it down! Spin it around! Wash that car like you mean it! Come on! :rushing :dryer whirring :squeaking :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Thanks, Big Mac. :driving away :Rainbow Dash: Sweet! More cash to add to the stash! :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :Rarity: sighs How about a little break? All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair. :All: agreeing :Rainbow Dash: Hey, anybody seen Twilight lately? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm here. I was just going over the numbers again. :Sunset Shimmer: Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree? :Twilight Sparkle: We've only raised half. I counted the money four times just to be sure. :All: groan :Applejack: It's all right. We can just wash more cars. There's gotta be some we missed. :blowing :Sunset Shimmer: I, uh, think we're gonna have to come up with a new plan. :Rainbow Dash: But we're running out of time! The camp fundraising deadline is next week. And Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale, Twilight and Fluttershy had that doggie day care, and Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash. :Rarity: Not to worry, darlings. It's my turn to devise a plan, and I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The pièce de résistance! :Applejack: Hee-yoo! Now we're talkin'! What's your idea? :Rarity: Meet me in the music room later this afternoon, and I will explain everything. :Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh! :Pinkie Pie: Hee-hee! :Spike: You got nothin', huh? :Rarity: How did you know?! :short theme song :card :Rarity: Oh, rats. Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser. Usually, window-shopping inspires me. :TV announcer: Are you a musician? :Rarity: Hmm? :TV announcer: Do you and friends love to dance? :Rarity: Yes. :TV announcer: Are you unique, cool, stylish? :Rarity: Yes, yes, yes, and... obviously! :TV announcer: Do you want to win a cash prize? :Rarity: Yes! :TV announcer: Then enter the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance Competition! All you need is a music video of your own original song and dance. Then you could be prancing your way to first prize! Sign up now at the booth near the Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk. :screech :Rarity: Oh, we're certain to win! :Sour Sweet: sweetly Rarity! What a nice surprise! sourly Not. :Rarity: gasps Sour Sweet! Sunny Flare! Why, it's been ages. :Sugarcoat: It's only been a few months since the Friendship Games. :Rarity: Is that all? Wow! giggles How is everything over at Crystal Prep Academy? :Sunny Flare: Oh, things at CPA have never been better since Principal Cadance took over. :Sour Sweet: Yeah. She's going to let us have the spring dance on a yacht, if we raise the money. :Rarity: Ooh, sounds divine. :Lemon Zest: Are you signing up for the "Chance to Prance" contest, too? :Rarity: I am! Heh-heh. Are you girls here to sign up for the competition? :Sugarcoat: We definitely aren't here because we like standing in lines. :Sour Sweet: I assume you already have a video concept figured out. The competition's going to be pret-ty fierce. :Rarity: Yes, it came to me as soon as I saw that gorgeous red ruffled ensemble on the way over here. :Sour Sweet: Oh. Tell me more. :Rarity: Oh! Well, each member of the Rainbooms is going to dance in a different style—like flamenco, hip-hop, or street ballet—and we'll wear costumes to match each genre. Designed by yours truly, of course. giggles :Sugarcoat: That sounds like a very good concept. :Sour Sweet: Yeah, heh, I guess it's okay. If you're going for way too over-the-top. :Rarity: Thanks! So, what's your concept? :Sugarcoat: Nothing. We don't have one yet. :Sour Sweet: What she means is it's a surprise! But it's a-ma-zing. So original. :Rarity: Oh, well, I can't wait to see it. Good luck! :Sour Sweet: You, too! :Rarity: See? It's a wonderful plan. We'll write some lyrics for our new song, and we'll choreograph some dance moves. Then our video will win a cash prize, and voilà! :Applejack: You make it sound simple as pie. :Rarity: That's because it is! The girls at Crystal Prep even agree. They're making a video, too. :Twilight Sparkle: They are? :Rarity: I-Is that a problem, darling? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no, it's not. Just haven't heard much about my old school since I left, I guess. :Spike: Well, if you ask me, Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS! I love it here! shudders See what I mean? :Rarity: Okay, before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves and mumbling, there's just one tiny, teeny-weensey, little thing I forgot to mention. :Sunset Shimmer: What's that? :Rarity: Uhhhh... quickly I would need to use our fundraiser money to buy costume materials for the video! :Sunset Shimmer: Hmm. How much is the grand prize worth? :Rarity: More than double what we need to fix up Camp Everfree! :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Then of course you can use the money for costumes! :Applejack: sighs Oh, what the hay? Why not? :Rainbow Dash: Sweet! :Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee! :Twilight Sparkle: According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity the funds we've already raised, we stand to gain four times as much as money as we have now. :The Equestria Girls: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: But if we lose the video contest, we'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars. Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor? I mean, um, heh... Me neither. :Rarity: All right, girls. Who's ready to shoot our winning dance music video? :The Equestria Girls: cheering :Rarity: laughs Looks like I have some fabric shopping to do! :Rarity: Let's take it from the top one more time. Rainbow Dash, don't forget your cue. It's when Fluttershy does her triple pirouette, okay? :beep :Rarity: And... action! :Magic" instrumental playing :Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer: grunting :Rarity: Cut! :scratch :Rainbow Dash: Hey! What happened to the music? :Rarity: Fluttershy, it's supposed to be a triple pirouette. :Spike: yawns :Fluttershy: I know. It's just that... um... uh, I-I don't think I can do one of those. :Rarity: Darling, of course you can, darling. I believe in you. :Spike: How about you try "jazz paws" instead? :Sunset Shimmer: Heh. Thanks, Spike. But all these moves are pretty hard. :Rarity: Oh, I know. But if we want to win, we have to bring our A-game! :Twilight Sparkle: Crystal Prep certainly will. They're excellent dancers, and you know how they love to compete. :Applejack: How about we forget about the other teams and get back to dancin'? :Pinkie Pie: Great idea, Applejack! synth drums It's really fun! synth drums I haven't stopped this whole time! pants :Rarity: Let's take it from Rainbow's entrance. sighs And... action! :Magic" instrumental playing :Rainbow Dash: grunting :Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! :Rarity: Oh! Oh! This is a disaster! :Sunset Shimmer: Whoops. Sorry, Rarity. :Rarity: Oh. Well, I can fix it, but I'll have to run to the fabric store before it closes. Keep practicing while I'm gone! Ahhh! :Rarity: Oh, thank goodness I budgeted for backup fabric. :music :Rarity: gasps Is that a disco-inspired look? And a street ballet tutu?! I don't believe it. They stole my brilliant idea! :machine whirring :knock, knock :Pinkie Pie: We're here! :Twilight Sparkle: We got your text. You said it was an emergency? :Applejack: Everythin' all right, sugarcube? :Rarity: Well, since you asked... sobbing the answer is no! :Fluttershy: Oh, no! What happened? :Rarity: tears Sour Sweet... and the... Crystal... Prep girls stole our video concept! sniffs I saw them filming at the mall. They copied my design ideas and everything! So of course they looked absolutely fabulous. But the worst part is that they're all incredible dancers! :Pinkie Pie: gasps Major bummer in the summer! Tissue for your issue? :Rarity: sniffs Ta. nose Everyone is counting on me, on the video to win us the prize money for the camp. sighs Oh, how could I have been such a fool?! Of course, those Crystal Preppers stole my concept! I practically served it to them on a platter! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't be too hard on yourself. It's gonna take more than one Friendship Games for those Crystal Prep girls to learn that winning isn't everything. :Applejack: Eh, maybe this was all for the best. :Rarity: Hmm? W-What do you mean? :Applejack: Uh, your concept and costumes are really awesome, but, uh... our dancin'... :Sunset Shimmer: Nnnnot so much. :Applejack: giggles We could barely get in a two-step without trippin' over each other's boots. laughs :The Equestria Girls: laughing :Pinkie Pie: You can say that again! :Rarity: Nonsense! You all looked great! sighs Okay, maybe not great, but, but... but it was getting there! And the point is we don't have to let them win! That is our video concept! And I am going straight to Crystal Prep to let them know that they have messed with the wrong girls! Mmm! Who's with me?! :silence :Rarity: throat No, n-no, seriously, who is with me? I have no idea how to get to Crystal Prep. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll go. Maybe I can try to reason with them. We were classmates once. :Rarity: That's the spirit! Come on! :music :Rarity: Okay, where's the dance studio? :Twilight Sparkle: There's a dance studio? :Rarity: Didn't you go to this school? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I can show you where the library is. :music :Rarity: Wait, shhh. That's their music. Bingo! :Sour Sweet: Hey, girls! So what did you think of our routine? Scared yet? :Rarity: Don't change the subject, Sour Sweet! :Sugarcoat: But you didn't bring up a subject. :Rarity: You, either! :Sour Sweet: Ooookay... :Rarity: You know why we're here! You stole my— our music video idea! Now... change your concept, or else! :Sour Sweet: Sorry, heh, but we can't. :Shadowbolts: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: And why is that? :Sunny Flare: Because we care about winning. Duh! :Sour Sweet: And we will, because we're just about to submit our video. :Shadowbolts: laughing :Rarity: You're what? stammers It doesn't matter! Because we are still doing our video the way we planned! :Sour Sweet: Go ahead. But there's just one flaw in your little plan. :Sunny Flare: By the time you submit yours, it'll just look like you copied us. :Sugarcoat: Except the worse version. :music resumes :Rarity: Oh, this is all my fault! All the money we raised is gone, and now we have no music video! I should never have convinced you all that we could pull this off in so little time! :Rainbow Dash: Are you crazy? We're great at doing stuff super-fast. I mean, look at Pinkie Pie. She just built that castle made entirely out of chocolate bars while we were talking. :Pinkie Pie: gulps Want some? :Rarity: What I'' want is a new video concept! :'Pinkie Pie': Eh. chomps :'Rainbow Dash': So let's create one! :'Rarity': Really? :'The Equestria Girls': agreeing :'Sunset Shimmer': I'm sure if we put our heads together, we'll come up with something even ''better than before. :Rarity: Okay. I suppose it's worth a try. :zip :Pinkie Pie: I think it's working! :Applejack: Yeah! I-I got somethin'! Okay, so we're in home-ec class... :Rarity: Aah! :Applejack: ...bakin' some apple fritters! And then, a fresh batch comes outta the oven. sighs And everybody's havin' a great time! :The Equestria Girls: conversing :Rarity: Wait. So basically, we are eating pastries at school in our music video? :Applejack: laughs Uh, I guess I'm just kinda hungry. :Rarity: Anyone have another idea? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, oh! I do! So... we're in the middle of the jungle. And we're being chased by henchmen who are shooting poison arrows at us! :The Equestria Girls: screaming :Rainbow Dash: When suddenly, out of nowhere, the shadow of a giant beast appears! :roars :Twilight Sparkle: Wait a second! Isn't this a scene from the latest Daring Do book? :Rainbow Dash: laughs Oh, yeah. That's why it seemed so cool. Never mind. :Pinkie Pie: Okay! I've got it! :Rarity: screams Please, do tell. :Pinkie Pie: We'll start out on... the moon! And we'll be wearing really sparkly costumes. No, wait! We'll be in spacesuits! We're surrounded by gorgonzola cheese! But then, a space doggie walks over and start to eat the cheese! :Spike: Mmm! Rich with buttery undertones. :The Equestria Girls except Rarity: giggling :Rarity: Stop! This will never work! noise :Pinkie Pie: Aw, why not? :Rarity: grumbles Because the contest is for dance music videos, and not one of your ideas included dancing at all! :Pinkie Pie: But they were pretty funny, huh? giggles I liked yours, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Pinkie! :Rarity: growls :Fluttershy: Are you okay? :Rarity: Okay? No, I am not okay! The contest deadline is tomorrow, and we have just been wasting time! :Rarity: and sobbing Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom. crying Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom. :Sunny Flare: It's no use, Sour Sweet. Why are we even still trying? :Sour Sweet: Because the deadline hasn't passed. We can still come up with an original song to replace the Sapphire Shores one we've been practicing our choreography with. :Sugarcoat: That's highly unlikely. :Lemon Zest: Why did we tell Rarity that we already submitted our video? :Sour Sweet: So that we can still use her concept. Rarity is creative. She'll come up with something else. But if we don't, we have nothing. And imagine what our classmates would say. :Lemon Zest: They'll say it's our fault the spring dance had to be held in the boring old auditorium instead of on a yacht like we promised. :Sour Sweet: Exactly. :Rarity: Oh. They just don't want to disappoint their classmates. :Sugarcoat: But the Rainbooms have a band. They'll surely have a killer original song, and we don't. :Sour Sweet: Yet. :Sunny Flare: Face it, Sour. We're doomed. :Rarity: throat Excuse me, girls. :Sour Sweet: R-Rarity! Uh, how long have you been over there? :Rarity: Long enough to hear that you have no original song. :Sugarcoat: Like I said. Doomed. sips :Rarity: clears throat Maybe you're not. Look, I know our teams haven't been getting along too well lately. But I think I have a solution where everybody wins. :Sour Sweet: We're listening. :Applejack: So what's the big plan you were excited about? :The Equestria Girls: awed reactions :Sunset Shimmer: Aren't the Crystal Prep girls using this video idea now? :Rarity: They are, yes. But so are we! Girls, you can come out now! I know it's hard to believe, but the Crystal Preppers here helped me to realize that competing against one another was getting us nowhere. :Lemon Zest: And Rarity helped show us that winning was the only thing driving us. We didn't even care if we had to steal to accomplish it. :Sour Sweet: But that's not who we are. Anymore. :Rarity: The Crystal Prep Academy girls have offered to help with dance moves if we'll help them with an original song. :Sugarcoat: Combining our talents is the most logical thing to do. :Sunny Flare: We'll make one epic music video together. :Rarity: So, what do you guys think? Are you in? :The Equestria Girls: Ummmmm... :Pinkie Pie: Best! Music! Video! Idea ever! :All: laughing :Fluttershy: We can start by teaching you the words to our song. :Sunny Flare: But this is just about the Rainbooms. There's nothing about us in the lyrics. :Fluttershy: Yet. Wanna help me make some changes? :Rarity: Anybody else care to work on some music? :Sour Sweet: We'll get to it after I teach you some dance moves. :Rarity: Music first. :Sour Sweet: Dance first. :Rarity: Music first! :Sour Sweet: Dance first! :Rarity: Music first! :Sour Sweet: Dance first! :Sugarcoat: The order is irrelevant. :Rarity: Oh, yeah. :Rarity and Sour Sweet: laughing :Rarity: Lights! :Sour Sweet: Camera! :Rarity: Action! :Applejack: Yee-hoo! We've got enough to make Camp Everfree look just like new! :Lemon Zest: We're having the spring dance on a yacht! :five :Pinkie Pie: Who's up for a celebratory Aunt Orange smoothie?! :All: cheering :Rarity: gasps Ohhh-ho-ho-ho-ho! I have just had the most brilliant idea! Maybe Crystal Prep could use an award-winning band to play at their spring dance? It'll be the perfect way to show off your new dance moves! :Sour Sweet: That would be amazing! Of course, then we'd have a new dilemma to deal with. :Rarity: Oh, no. What? :Sour Sweet: Figuring out what we're all gonna wear? :Rarity: Oh, I already have some ideas that I'd be willing to share. :Sour Sweet: Me, too. :Rarity and Sour Sweet: laughing :credits en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Категория:Стенограммы, Девочки из Эквестрии